youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Life of Toons
TheCartoonMan6107's Movie Spoofs of "The Secret Life of Pets". Cast *Max - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Duke - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Snowball - Boingo (Hoodwinked!) *Katie - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Gidget - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mel - Branch (Trolls) *Tiberius - Blu (Rio) *Chloe - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) *Sweet Pea - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Norman - Scrat (Ice Age) *Buddy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Leonard - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octoanuts) *Pops - Bit /w Dizzy (UMIGO) *Gino - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Ozone - Mauro (Rio) *Derek - Tamatoa (Moana) *Ripper - Mogo Monkey (Kody Kapow) *Bearded Dragon - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Tattoo - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Viper - Cobra (The Little Prince) *Ricky - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguins) *Password Snakes - Hyenas (The Lion King) *The Sea-Monkeys - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Germo's Iguana - Mushu (Mulan) *Myron - Surly (The Nut Job) *Peanut - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Pepe - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Reginald - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Ronty - Sid (Ice Age) *Shelly - Squirt (Finding Nemo) *The Collie - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *The Golden Retriever - Fox (The Little Prince) *The Papillon - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *The Alley Cats - Monkeys (Rio) *The Chihuahua - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *The Piranha - Saber Tigers (Ice Age) *Fred - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Molly - Mia (Little People (2016)) *Germo - Shang (Mulan) *Chloe's Owner - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Buddy's Owners - Luisa and Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Gidget's Owners - Anna (Frozen) *Gino's Owner - Yankee and Stanley Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Leonard's Owner - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Norman's Owner - Kody (Little People (2016)) *Pop's Owner - Merlin (The Sword and the Stone) *Sweet Pea's Owner - Maui (Moana) *Katie's Grandmother - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mel's Owner - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredibles (The Incrdibles) *Reginald's Onwers - Nate, Henry and Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Tiberius's Owner - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with of Chance of Meatballs) *Animal Control Wrokers - Percy "King" Dimplewade and Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job) *Squirrels as themsevles *The Flushed Pets - Various Animals Trailer/Transcript *The Secret Life of Toons Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *The Secret Life of Toons Part 1 - Opening Tiles/"Welcome to New York" *The Secret Life of Toons Part 2 - Kate's Leaving *The Secret Life of Toons Part 3 - Nick Wilde meets Kion *The Secret Life of Toons Part 4 - Nick Wilde Complains/Nick Wilde Tries to Flame Kion *The Secret Life of Toons Part 5 - Fetch Nick Wilde a Stick *The Secret Life of Toons Part 6 - Squirrels *The Secret Life of Toons Part 7 - His jack/The Flused Pets *The Secret Life of Toons Part 8 - Judy Hopps Meets Blu *The Secret Life of Toons Part 9 - Intiation Time/Where is Nick Wilde? *The Secret Life of Toons Part 10 - The Viper/Sewer Chase *The Secret Life of Toons Part 11 - Judy Hopps Talks About Nick Wilde/Flushed Out to Brooklyn *The Secret Life of Toons Part 12 - Meet *The Secret Life of Toons Part 13 - Secret Route *The Secret Life of Toons Part 14 - Sausages/"We Go Together" *The Secret Life of Toons Part 15 - Battle Plans/Boingo Has An Accident *The Secret Life of Toons Part 16 - Kion's Story of Geppetto *The Secret Life of Toons Part 17 - We're Animals *The Secret Life of Toons Part 18 - Kion's Old House/Captured *The Secret Life of Toons Part 19 - Brooklyn Bridge Showdown/Rescuing Kion *The Secret Life of Toons Part 20 - Taxi/Welcome Home *The Secret Life of Toons Part 21 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Secret life of Pets Spoof